According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,159, the electrical separation of low molecular weight substantially un-ionized substances from liquid mixtures thereof with other substances is known. That patent relates to such separation of un-ionized or only partially ionized substances of low molecular weight (crystalloids) from high molecular weight substances (colloids) in aqueous solution by causing the former to migrate under the influence of an electric potential across ion selective membranes which are substantially impermeable to the high molecular weight substances (colloids). As examples of this process it is disclosed that such low molecular weight un-ionized substances as phenol, furfurol, xylose, arabinose, sucrose, lactose, fructose, mannose, maltose, and dextrose may be separated from such high molecular weight substances as albumin, casein, polysaccharides, lignin and dextrin, for example. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,560 discloses the removal of salts from sugar solutions by electrodialysis in a cell having ion permeable membranes alternately disposed between the electrodes. This same patent discloses that ionizing salts have also been removed from sugar solutions by means of cation and anion exchange resins. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,363 discloses the following methods of separating glucose and fructose from mixtures containing such sugars: (1) converting fructose into a calcium-fructose complex by treatment with calcium hydroxide; (2) use of a calcium form cation-exchange resin bed; (3) use of a strontium form cation-exchange resin bed; (4) use of a silver form cationexchange resin bed; (5) use of a borate form anion-exchange resin bed; (6) use of a hydrazine form cation-exchange resin bed, and (7) a method involving the use of a bisulfite form anion-exchange resin bed. According to Pat. No. 3,806,363 only the method utilizing calcium hydroxide has been adopted for commercial operation, but it gives poor yield. Furthermore, the cation exchange resin processes are not very flexible and result in highly dilute process streams since water is used as the desorbent. This results in high evaporation cost.